One Night
by Fujipomme
Summary: Shane and Rick are drunk and horny, what's gonna happen? Bad summary. Based on season 1, episode 6 (TS-19).


One Night

Shane took off his shirt and threw it on the nearest armchar in his room. He unzipped his trousers and left them and his underpants on the floor. He grabbed a bottle of whiskey and went to the shower. The water was burning hot against his skin, but at the same time it was pleasant. It had been a long time since they had running hot water, so Shane wanted to enjoy the moment to the fullest. Shane rubbed his head and took a swig from the bottle. He was already drunk.

He thought about Rick, who was probably having a great time with his wife in the next room. Shane sneered. He not want to admit that he was jealous of Rick. He had a beautiful wife, a kid, he was good at his job, everybody liked him... To put it simply, Rick was perfect, so fucking perfect. And he was good-looking too. Brown curly hair, neat beard, deep-blue eyes...Shane woke up from his thoughts. He was panting heavily and getting more and more excited. He took another swig from the bottle and tried to shake off the dirty images in his thoughts. He took a deep breath, just trying to focus on the sound of the water.

A loud noise woke him up from his thoughts: a door slamming. Shane rised his head and heard someone open the door and enter his room. Shane turned the tap off. He wrapped a towel around his hips and stepped out of the bathroom.

Shane stared at the man who had wandered into the room, shocked. Rick's face was scarlet, _how much had he drunk? _Rick grinned and wobbled to him with an intention to hug him.

"Rick", Shane warned, but it was too late. Rick pushed all of his weight against the other man and made them fall onto the bed. That made Rick laugh hysterically. Shane pushed him away and looked annoyed. Rick stopped laughing, but kept the wide smile on his face.

"Lori said she don't want me in her bed tonight," Rick sighed. _Really? _Shane rolled his eyes. Rick turned himself on his back and collapsed onto the bed.

"Hey hey! What do you think you're doing?" Shane shouted. Rick didn't respond. Shane sighed.

"Okay, you can sleep here, but can I take your outerwear off? I don't want you sleeping in my bed with your shoes on".

Rick still did not respond. Shane took Rick's shoes and sweater off. He tilted his head to look at Rick's muscles. He bit his lip. Then he touched the hairy chest with his fingers. _Rick doesn't shave_, Shane grinned.

"Shane...what... are... you doing?" Rick mumbled. Someone else might have gotten startled and stopped, but Shane was different. He leaned in closer and pressed his lips against Rick's ear.

"If you want to sleep in here, you have to pay in some way", Shane smirked.

"What?" Rick jumped. Shane pushed him back on the bed and sat his legs astride on him.

"I have always been watching you, Rick. At work, in our locker room, in the shower, everywhere. I'm just so envious of you. You are so perfect", Shane gave him a long kiss. Rick moaned. He felt a bulge in his tight jeans. Shane felt it too and unbuttoned Rick's jeans and pulled them off. They both gasped and their lips wrapped together again.

Shane sank his teeth on Rick's neck. Rick cried out and sank his fingers in Shane's thick and still wet hair. Shane took off his towel and showed his manhood to Rick, kinky grin on his face. Rick swallowed. _Oh fuck. It's huge. _

"Well, what you think?" Shane asked. He waited impatiently.

"Just...what are you waiting for?" Rick grinned.

"You're a horny bastard," Shane laughed.

Rick opened his mouth and took Shane's huge cock in his mouth. First he licked the hard tip, then he took the cock fully in his mouth.

"Oh, god!" Shane hissed.

Saliva made the cock more slippery and Shane pulled it out of his mouth. He licked his lips. Shane pushed his juicy cock to Rick's entrance. Rick reached up and twirled his tongue inside Shane's mouth. He wrapped his arms around his neck. Meanwhile Shane pushed himsef inside Rick and began to move back and forth. Rick tried not to yell too loud. Sweat poured from their faces and Rick started to move his hips against the other man.

"Yeah, good boy, very good", Shane praised. He grabbed Rick's hair violently and make another man gasping. Shane moved faster and almost screamed when he came. Shane collapsed against Rick and they took a few minutes to catch their breath.

"Ummh...Thanks, I guess," Rick said.

"Anytime, buddy, anytime," Shane grinned.


End file.
